The Basement
The Basement is a vital portion of the fictional ship, The GateWorld Cantina. The basement is actually located in an alternate dimension from that of the normal world, and its size is apparently endless as each time someone is sent down there, they discover different rooms and chambers that weren't there before. The dimension of the basement has often been described to bear a mind of its own, somehow, and also that it is where all of the sins that the humans of Earth have brought up multiple times religiously have originated from. It can be accessed through either the main door to the basement and through various trapdoors littered throughout the Cantina. The basement is the main storehouse of all the Cantina's junk. Collected over the years have been several pets, an army of zombies, unpaid tax bills, and various horrible monsters. Once a person steps into the basement, they are instantly well and truly lost, with little hope of being able to leave once again. It is usually regarded that when a person steps into the basement, they will never leave. A trip to the Basement is considered a death sentence, yet it is one of the more common adventures upon which the Cantina Crew embark. The basement has been the site of many zombie incursions into the Cantina proper, the zombie population continually growing. The basement is also the resting place of some of the Cantina's dearest pets, such as Baal the Rat. It is also home to a trophy room, psychic alien creatures, and it is suspected, though never proven, that the basement is where Admiral Mappalazarou hides his collection of Keira Knightley thongs. It is also Jel's hiding place for his dirty kull movies. Very few have survived the basement but those who have returned have often came out quite mad. For the protection of the Cantina crew, Mike has placed enchantments around the basement including the room which holds Keira's stolen possessions. List of creatures known to inhabit the basement * Bears * A group of super-intelligent lions who sit around a small table playing cards and chess * A blue whale * A killer whale * Two of every species of animal * Zombies * Mummies * Large octopus-like creatures made completely out of shadow * Xenomorphs (including facehuggers and a queen) * Undead skeletons * A long forgotten alien race who once tried to take over the milky way galaxy * Any member of the Cantina's crew who has died or gone missing exists down there in some form, be it physical or spiritual * A alien hybrid prisoner from another universe * A Species of Vampire Monkeys * Several Jurassic predators * Sillyscipia's three children that she had with Col. Foley (the children are known to the crew as the Spawn of Silly), the three spawn are hideously mutated and possess potent mental powers. This is due to genetic modifications carried out by The_Carpenter and Jelgate. Silly abandoned the spawn sometime after her divorce from Foley. * Sentient nuclear waste * 3 Cthulhu Star-Spawn Cantina Pets More Information - Cantina Pets Although there are many creatures in the Basement, only a few have been claimed as pets by the crew. Most presume that, because the Cantina is Mapp's, so must all of the creatures who inhabit its various dimensions. However he has only specifically claimed ownership over a few. Category:Legacy